More than perfect
by anime07
Summary: A short and fluffy fic about Naoki and Kotoko's married life, set a few years after Kotomi was born.


**Author's Note:** Just a random fic that I wrote. This is my first ItaKiss fic and I'm still not sure whether I'll write some other fics since even though I like reading fanfics and daydreaming a lot, I'm not very good in writing stories and coming up with interesting plots. Still, I just can't get over the last ItaKiss 2: Love in Tokyo Finale so I decided to give this a shot. Hope you guys will like it :). Would love to hear your feedback :D

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the peak of a summer day, boasting its radiance to anyone who would dare to look at it directly. The clouds were barely moving, forming shapes of all sorts and pulling those who attempt to sit back and observe it in a trance. The wind was blowing ever-so slightly, teasing the hem of the skirts of women who pass by. A perfectly peaceful day it was. Well, at least for most people.

Woken up by the chirping of the birds….

"Kyaaaaa~ ! They are so gonna love this!"

_is how I would have preferred to be woken _thought a particular man in his late twenties as he stirred from his sleep and began to open his eyes groggily while rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the alarm clock on their bedside table.

9 am, the hands of the clock says. _God, why does she have to squeal so early? _he thought in dismay.

Irie Naoki is one of the most promising doctors that have ever graced the halls of Tonan University. He is lauded and admired by many for his intelligence, superb surgical skills, and, in the case of swooning nurses, for his charming good looks. Being the great doctor that he is, he is constantly busy with series of operations, consultations, and not to mention countless researches. But aside from of all these, he is also married to the bubbly Irie Kotoko and the father of the cutest, most lovable and hyper little girl named Kotomi. So even if he just got off from work really late and reached home at around three in the morning due to his long overtime shift, with this hyper combo, it is simply impossible for him to get a good long sleep.

"Kotoko, what are you up to now? I'm trying to sleep here." he groaned, as he continues to lie on their bed with his eyes still close and the palm of his right hand resting on his face.

"Papa!" Kotomi squealed as she rushes towards Naoki to greet him and give him a good morning kiss.

"Oh, sorry Irie-kun! Did I wake you up? Sorry, I was looking through stuff and just can't contain myself." she smiled apologetically.

"Hmmm… what 'stuff' exactly are you looking at?" he asked as he stood up after greeting Kotomi back and giving her a kiss in return, and made his way towards Kotoko, with Kotomi on one arm. After years of being married to Kotoko, he already got used to being woken up by the sudden squealing and outbursts of his wife or his daughter. Sometimes he just lightly chides them and goes back to sleep but as much as he wants to sleep, it has been a while since he got to spend some quality time with his family so this time he forced himself to stay out of bed (which is pretty hard but after hearing such squeal, he's wide awake anyway) and see what his silly wife is up to.

"Irie-kun! Look! Look! I just finished the draft of the last chapter!" she replied excitedly, showing him the fruits of her hard work.

You might be wondering what she meant by that. Actually, if there is one thing that Kotoko is good at, it is daydreaming. During her days as a student, aside from following Naoki relentlessly to the point of being a stalker, she spends her time daydreaming about her romance with the said incredibly smart and dashing but totally mean and aloof man. There was a time that she considered "using" her first talent, which is to follow Naoki wherever he goes, and try to be of some help to him by being a nurse but after a few months, she finally came to realize that nursing is just not for her and she should just put her other talent to some use. And so she gave writing a shoujo manga a shot by writing/drawing about their love story (their love story, after all, is basically something that came straight out of a shoujo manga), much to Naoki's chagrin, and was pleasantly surprise when she received good feedbacks. At first, she was really bad at drawing and needed someone to draw everything for her but after some time she finally got the hang of it and was able to draw her manga by herself. In the beginning, Naoki was mortified by the idea of their love story being put into a manga for everyone to read, but he's happy that she has finally found something she's good at and enjoys doing and he's not about to stop her from doing something she loves just because he's feeling a bit embarrass.

Crouching to where his wife is sitting while placing Kotomi down, he obediently looked at what she was pointing at and smiled wistfully. It was the scene when the male lead confessed his feelings to the heroine in the pouring rain. Some lines where added here and there but it is obviously based from his confession.

"You're writing overly mushy stuff again." he said affectionately, pinching her by the right cheek while chuckling.

"But it's the perfect ending!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get moving. You girls were going on and on about wanting to go on a picnic, right?" he reminded her as he headed to the bathroom to prepare for their little outing.

"Oh so we're going today! Yaaay! Isn't it great, Mi-chan?" Kotoko shrilled happily as Kotomi jumps excitedly, shouting "Picnic, picnic!"

* * *

"We're finally here!" Kotoko squealed excitedly after going out of their car, carrying a basket and a camera on one hand.

"I'll definitely make this a reference for my next work!" she comments heartily while taking pictures of the picturesque scenery nonstop. They are situated near the hills, an hour drive from the city. The view is indeed breath-taking. The hills are covered with grasses and colorful flowers, large trees surrounding the vicinity, and just a few feet from you could run around the sunflower field.

"You better do this place justice by drawing them properly unlike your past works." Naoki teased as they were preparing their picnic blanket.

"I will!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Anyway, let's eat now. I can already hear your stomach growling." he said jokingly.

"It's not! You're such a meanie!" she huffed while he just lightly laughed at her reaction and put a sandwich in her still open mouth, much to her surprise.

"_Perhaps I've seen the sceneries others think are far more beautiful than this but only started seeing its full beauty after you came stumbling into my life. Although being with you is accompanied by a daily mishaps and it may be true that with you around, a long time rest after a painfully long and busy day is hard to come by, in the end, I still can't imagine myself trading you for the world." _Naoki thought as he watched his wife eating merrily.

_It's a perfect day and a perfect view and yet, strange as it may be, I still can't help but notice how we are more perfect than the scenery that lies before me._


End file.
